


On the beach

by Szim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	On the beach

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A parton](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714185) by [Szim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim). 



Oikawa went to the beach, as the day had perfect weather for that - the sun was shining, a soft breeze blowing, and everything screamed to jump into some water because what could’ve been a better choice than that?

He was smearing sunscreen on himself as Iwaizumi didn’t come with him, saying he had urgent family matters, so there was no one to smear the sunscreen on his back. But he solved the problem without further ado. He flirted a bit with the girl sitting not far from him, which led to that said girl more than happily helped him. When they were finished, Oikawa said goodbye, and putting on his sunglasses, he started walking towards the water.

He was only into it up to his ankles, when somebody called him name from behind. He turned around, and realised he was in a stare-down with the setter of Karasuno, well, as much as it could be done with two pairs of sunglasses in between. Sugawara was wearing a nice smile on himself as well as too much sunscreen.

“Hi, Kou-chan, how are you?”

“Fine, thanks for the question. Why are you here all alone?” asked the silver-haired male, putting his hands on his hips.

“I could ask you the same,” replied Oikawa with a smug grin.

“How do you know that I came alone?” Sugawara seemed a bit surprised.

“It shows that you applied sunscreen alone. You did a terrible job. Come closer, let me fix it for you,” Oikawa gestured towards himself.

“Okay… thanks,” replied Sugawara with a slight blush. Oikawa couldn’t decide if that blush was because of him or due to the sun…

In the end, they agreed on sitting down on Sugawara’s towel, where Oikawa indeed fixed the other’s sunscreen, applying it evenly over his body.

“Thank you, Tooru-chan,” smiled Sugawara at Oikawa.

“You are welcome, Kou-chan,” Oikawa smiled back.

They were staring into each other’s eyes, until almost simultaneously their eyes lit up naughtily. They started running towards the water in silence, and upon entering the big water, the setters started splashing each other. Then they were swimming until the sun began going down, when both of them tiredly but happily laid out on the sand of the beach, and watched the sunset, holding each other’s hand, meanwhile slowly drying off under the warm rays of the sun. 


End file.
